In this application, we propose to conduct research to advance our patented technologies that identify early evidence of cardiovascular (CV) injury upon the receipt of cardiotoxic chemotherapy for breast cancer patients. For these patients, the prevalence of cardiovascular events including heart failure (HF) is 18% - 22%, and represents the second leading cause of morbidity and mortality. We have identified a method to detect early evidence of myocellular injury which offers opportunities for early treatment so that these patients avoid permanent myocardial damage that causes HF. In this study, we propose to: 1) determine the utility of our analyses for identifying the myocellular injury associated with administration of doxorubicin. 2) determine the utility of our results to forecast future changes i left ventricular ejection fraction (LVEF) upon receipt of doxorubicin chemotherapy, and 3) determine the association between our results, LVEF and serum Troponin after receipt of doxorubicin chemotherapy. The results of this proposal will provide the data that is needed to develop this analytic model for the product that identifies the breast cancer patients who are the most susceptible to myocardial injury and LV dysfunction such that targeted interventions can be started to reduce the impact of these CV events. For these patients, our product will provide an integrated system of quantitative and longitudinal tracking of CV injury. In the future, this product can be scaled to include other patient populations in need of surveillance for cardiomyopathy such as, other cancer survivors, diabetics, the obese, and patients with viral infections.